Do It For Him
Lapis growled as she pulled the chains attached to her wrists. Jasper was becoming more and more violent, she already escaped a few times and tried to reach the surface. "Do you really think you can save this planet?" Lapis heard Jasper growl. She started to feel the weight get heavier as her arms were pulled down. "You can't save them. Soon, the cluster will hatch and this planet will be destroyed! So why bother trying to be the hero..? Why bother trying to save the traitors to their Homeworld, the race that lives here? Their all worthless!" Lapis started to lose her strength, Jasper was right. Why bother when The Cluster will just destroy this planet? She heard Jasper laugh and her weight became heavier. "Just give up..." Lapis shook her head, pulling. She had to concentrate! "No... No, your lying!" She said, her voice echoing. "Am I really..?" Jasper hissed, pulling again. "Do you think that the gems care about you? They trapped you, they used you. Fuse with me and you can get revenge! You can get rid of those pathetic gems and that fusion. You can be worth something to Yellow Diamond!" Jasper assured, the weight was unbearable on Lapis's wrists. Lapis gritted her teeth, trying to block out Jasper's lies. "Shut up!" Jasper was her prisoner, she wasn't gonna let her go and cause havoc! Lapis pulled, a sudden strength pumped through her veins. She had to keep Jasper still. She had to keep Jasper from hurting everyone on this planet. She had to keep the promise she made to Steven. "I made a promise... and I vow to keep it...!" She spat. "What.. To Rose Quartz? To betray Homeworld? Betray your allies? Betray Yellow Diamond?!" Jasper cried out, Lapis flung into the water by a strong tug. "His name is Steven!" Lapis yelled, trying to swim back to the surface. "Rose Quartz has manipulated you! She using you just as the gems did!" Lapis felt herself get wrapped and realized it was Jasper's arms. She tried to squirm free but to no avail. "She brainwashed you Lapis... Are you really gonna join the enemy?" Jasper growled into her ear. Lapis started to panic, gasping for air. Jasper has never been this violent to the point of being chocked! "Fuse with me... and we can conquer this pathetic world! Yellow Diamond would be so proud of you... Wouldn't she...?" They both fused and Malachite hissed to life. "Your weak as always Lapis... You'll never save this planet. Your just a traitor like those gems!" Malachite laughed and began to climb back up to the surface. "No.. Your wrong..!" Chains strapped to Malachite's wrists, pulling her down. "Give it up Lapis! Your tactic won't... work...!" Malachite grunted, trying to free herself from the restrains. "You are MY prisoner. I can do what I want with you, your staying on this miserable planet with me forever!" Malachite was pulled back down to the bottom, a shrill cry shrieked from her throat. It echoed throughout the ocean, causing ripples on the surface of the ocean. "She isn't gonna hold much longer..!" A panicked Steven looked at Pearl, having awoke from a nightmare. "There's nothing we can do Steven... I know your worried but..." Pearl assured him, holding him. Steven went quiet, trying to understand. "Will... she be okay doing this by herself..?" Steven asked, looking at Pearl. Pearl shrugged and released him, getting up. "Who knows...?" Steven was tucked back into bed, getting a little rub on the head. "Just try and get some sleep okay..? We'll see what we can do tomorrow.." Pearl said softly and went downstairs. Steven struggled to go to sleep, the shriek still echoing in his mind. Will Lapis really be okay doing this on her own? Lapis was strong but Jasper is stronger from what Steven sees! "Psst. Steven." Steven jumped a little and looked over at the whisper. It was Peridot. She was awkwardly sitting next to the bed, staring at him. "I heard about Lapis and Jasper. What happaned..?" Peridot asked. Steven explained what he dream was and Peridot's face went pale. "Malachite IS unstable... those two are incompatible!" Steven looked away, worried sick. "But it's okay! Uhh.. L-Lapis can hold a little longer!" Peridot stuttered, noticing Steven's worried look. "Are you sure...?" Steven asked. Peridot shrugged, looking away. "Who knows? If I had my screen AND my log I can tell you. But, you know how that turned out..." Peridot mumbled. Steven sighed and rolled over, his back facing Lapis. He heard footsteps go away quickly from his bed and starting to go down the stairs. Peridot was right, Lapis can hold on for a little longer, right..? Steven slowly dozed off to sleep, snoring softly. Yes... She can... Category:Fan Fiction